


A Wolf Without a Rider

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, HE'S HERE, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), also have fun guessing which tangled character he's taking the part of, also includes a lot of made up nonsense about how the master sword works in this fic, but other than that, he's literally the perpetually done with shenanigans older brother, hint: twi does a lot more talking than his tangled counterpart, i am so excited for twilight you don't understand, i am so pumped for twi and flora's relationship, including a wolf mauling, it's going to be epic, there's some mild monster fighting in this one, twilight being completely done with princesses asking for his help is a Mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: Twilight wondered what he did in a past life that gave him this luck of running into princesses who ask for his help.





	A Wolf Without a Rider

Shattered.

She had shattered the mirror. After he had left the Twilight Realm, she had shattered the mirror behind him. He would never see her again. 

Twilight stood and shook the sand out of his fur. He scratched his head with his paw as he glanced around. He wasn’t actually sure where he was. When he’d first been dragged into the twilight, he’d been in Faron.

If the sand surrounding him on all sides was any indication, he definitely wasn’t in Faron now. 

That was annoying, but wasn’t much he could do about that now. 

Okay, slow down, take stock.

He was obviously in the desert, because, again, he was surrounded by sand. He was also still in wolf form, which confused him a little. He would have thought that once leaving the twilight he would have reverted back to his Hylian form. 

But then again, the only reason he was able to have his Hylian form while in the twilight realm was…

His gaze landed on the sword laying on the ground not far from where he was. His family sword - the one that his father cursed the name of. 

The Master Sword. His father had once wielded it long ago, though Twilight did not know the details of his father’s adventures, he knew it was not a time that his father looked back on fondly.

But the Master Sword had the ability to seal evil, fueled by the power of light. It had given him the ability to maintain a Hylian form even while in the midst of twilight. It was probably the Sword that would enable him to change back now that he  _ wasn’t _ in the twilight. 

Though… it was nighttime in the desert, and his wolf fur was warmer than his regular clothes. 

Twilight huffed and slid his head through the strap on the sword, getting it strung around his back. He looked up into the desert, trying to figure out what direction he should go in. 

In the distance, he could make out the lights of a town. Gerudo Town, most likely. He could probably get in as long as he was in wolf form, but that was still a risky move. But it was a start. 

 

Several hours of traveling later and he was reaching the outer walls of Gerudo town. He skirted around the edge of the city, making his way around to the front gate. He knew that from the city it was a near straight shot towards the Kara Kara Bazaar. He figured that would be a good place to stop to get his bearings. 

He could see the first rays of sunlight beginning to peak out over the Gerudo Highlands. It had been a long time since he had seen a sunrise. He paused to take in the changing colors in the sky. It reminded him of twilight, but in reverse. 

A female’s shout drew Twilight’s attention from the rising sun to the direction the shout came from. A young woman - perhaps a few years younger than Twilight himself - being pulled by a sand seal and being chased after by two electric lizalfos. Or, he thought she was being chased, until he caught the glare of the sun off of the curved blade that she wielded. The scimitar cut through the air connecting with the horn of one of the lizalfos and slicing it off with eaze. 

Twilight watched in amazement as the girl didn’t so much as even flinch at the electricity released from the now-hornless monster. It wasn’t until the girl gave a small shout of alarm that Twilight realized “oh, there’s  _ two  _ lizalfos, and the second one just knocked her off her shield.”

Without really thinking, Twilight rushed over and jumped onto the second lizalfos’ back. It was a bit of a stretch to sink his teeth into the soft front of the monster’s neck, but he managed. Trying not to gag from the blood filling his mouth, Twilight clamped his jaw shut as tight as he could until he felt the monster stop fighting. Then he jumped to the ground, turning to make sure the girl was okay only to find her cleaning her scimitar as the lizalfos bodies disintegrated into black smoke. She was eyeing him with a critical gaze that put a feeling of apprehension in the pit of Twilight’s stomach. 

“I’ve never known a wolf to aid in fighting monsters,” the girl said. “But then again I’ve also not known many wolves to carry sacred blades on their backs either.”

Twilight let out an involuntary whine. He should have expected this girl to be clever, given how she had fought the lizalfos. Still, he had hoped his secret would have stayed hidden for longer than a few hours upon his return to the light world.

“I won’t ask for you to show me your true form yet,” the girl continued. “Though I have a theory of who you are.”

She pointed at the sword on Twilight’s back.

“That sword is the sacred blade of the goddess’ chosen hero, the Hero of Time. It is said the blade disappeared nearly a year and a half ago when the Hero’s oldest son also disappeared.”

Twilight wasn’t sure which part of the girl’s statement took him off guard. First, she not only knew about the Master Sword’s origins and purpose, but she knew that his sword  _ was _ that exact sword. Then there was the part about his father and… wait…

Had she said a  _ year and a half _ ?

Twilight shifted suddenly, his Hylian form towering over the girl. 

“Did you say year and a half?” he asked. 

The girl nodded. The only reaction she’d had at all to Twilight’s sudden change in appearance had been to take a step back.

“That’s what I’ve heard. No one has seen or heard from him for that long.” She paused, looking at Twilight with a critical gaze. “Until now, it would seem.”

Twilight shifted uncomfortably.

“The markings on your face are Twili in origin,” the girl continued. “As was the beast form you were just in. How long did you think you were in the Twilight Realm?”

“A few weeks, maybe? Few months at most? Certainly not a whole year and a half. And what do you mean, markings on my face?”

The girl held up her scimitar in front of his face. Twilight blinked before taking the blade. His eyes widened when he saw the black marks that were now on his face.

“They match the pattern on your wolf form,” the girl said as he handed back the scimitar. “Marks like that only appear if someone has a strong connection to the Twilight.”

“Yeah well, if what you say is true and I’ve been in the Twilight Realm for nearly a year and a half, then it would make sense that the marks appeared.” Twilight ruffled the hair on the back of his head. “Gosh, my parents are going to kill me.”

“Why did you leave to begin with?”

Twilight gave a small laugh. “What, you mean to tell me you’ve figured out everything else about me but can’t figure that out?”

“I figured it was because you were trying to find your brother, which coincidentally is what I’m setting out to do now,” the girl said. “You should come with me.”

He frowned in confusion. Who was this girl?

“Why are you looking for him?” Twilight asked.

The girl looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then, she did something that Twilight was not expecting. 

She took off the glove on her right hand and held her hand up in front of him. He stared at the back of her hand, his eyes widening at the mark there. 

The symbol of the Triforce, with the bottom left piece shaded in while the other two were not. 

The Triforce of Wisdom. The symbol of the Princess of Hyrule.

Twilight felt his mouth drop open in shock. “You’re…”

“I am Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and the princess of Hyrule,” she said. “Hero of Twilight, I ask you to accompany me on my quest to find your brother, the hero lost to us years ago.”

Twilight wondered what he did in a past life that gave him this luck of running into princesses who ask for his help.

Or what it was about him that made it impossible for him to say no.

  
  



End file.
